The life and times at pca
by ineeedlifeyawl
Summary: zoey is dating someone to get close to someone.all part of life right?
1. Chapter 1

THE LIFE AND TIMES AT PCA

She stared out the window…………looking for some sort of answer to perhaps magically appear out of the sky. How could she treat him this way. ' he probably wouldn't like it if I told him anyway. What he doesn't know wont hurt him/right??????' she thought. She knew the answer to that question was no but she refused to believe it. She knew that Chase wouldn't like it if he found out she was dating……..Logan. she knew that Logan wouldn't like it if he found out that she was dating him just to maybe get closer to Chase. But this was all part of life. Right?? Even Zoey Brookes was not sure right now.


	2. isnt this a shocker

A/N: THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE ZOEY STARTS DATING LOGAN..

2. ISNT THIS A SHOCKER

" Ah! The potato. What a wonderful invention. A delightful mixture of starchy goodness" Chase exclaimed as he held the potato in his hand. His comment had been met with a chorus of laughter among the tight-knit group of friends. " You consider the potato an invention?" Logan said, trying to liven up conversation at the table.

" Hey! I don't bug you about what you think are inventions right" chase retorted. Logan sighed and gave up, turning his attention to a hot girl who had just walked past the table. Then, Zoey came to the table with a large smile brimming on her face. " whats with the big smile?" Chase asked. " Guess what Chase? I signed you up to write the school play for this October!" "What??? Zoey, ive got enough stuff on my mind already" chase whined. " stop it…..you writing a play would be better than any of things Mr.Fletcher would write. Don't worry, you've got till july to do it and some of the members of the drama club will be helping you write it."

" well, who are they?" chase asked, his interest in this growing.

" just Justin and Lola" zoey replied. " well at least I know I can work with Lola" chase said. The lunch table then resumed their chatter.

**(2 WEEKS TIME: CHASE IS IN HIS DORM WITH LOLA, TRYING TO WRITE OUT THE PLAY)**

" So maybe we could put it like, the clown punches George in the stomach after George says……" Lola trailed off trying to think off a suitable word to use. Then she got it.

" George says,' how can you call yourself a clown and not know who bozo the clown is'" chase and Lola say simultaneously. They look at each other and Lola giggles at how they both thought of the same stuff. Chase looks at Lola, " what a brilliant writing mind you have, Martinez." Lola laughs out loud this time. ' you know, lola isn't all that bad, maybe you should ask her out. It probably will help get your mind off zoey as well' Chase thought. He decided to be brave and say it directly." You know, Lola, its getting late. You think maybe we could meet and do it tomorrow? Maybe after that we could have dinner at Sushi Rox." Chase asked, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. " sounds great. We'll meet at about 8, ok?" Lola said maybe all too excitedly. " Meet who at 8?" zoey asked in a cheery voice. " Oh zoey, um, me and Lola are just meeting up to write the play tomorrow and then we're going for dinner" Chase replied. " oh, ok" zoey replied. However, her cheery voice had been replaced by a disappointed one. And chase noticed it.

**A/N: MUCH LONGER THAN THE 1ST CHAPTER HUH? WELL THE FIRST ONE WAS A INTRO. EXPECT FUTURE CHAPTERS TO BE ABOUT THIS LENGTH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OKAY, SO SITUATION CURRENTLY IS THAT CHASE ASKS OUT LOLA. I KNOW THIS DOESN'T COINCIDE WITH THE SUMMARY YET BUT IT WILL SOON. REMEMBER THE INTRODUCTION. THIS STORY IS TO BE PROBABLY 18 CHAPS LONG. ANYWAY…..ON WITH THE STORY.**

3. WAIT, WHAT, WHO?

"Why do you sound so disappointed? Is there a problem?" Chase asked, concern in his voice.

"Its nothing really, I just didn't realize that you and Lola were a couple" Zoey replied, with a careless shrug of shoulders.

"What, is that what you think? No, not at all. We're just friends. Friends having dinner together. Is that so strange because personally I feel its pretty normal. Even more normal than Quinn. Well technically Quinn is weird but you know what I'm trying to say right." Chase rambled on, hoping that Zoey wouldn't get the wrong message.

"Relax Chase, I get it" Zoey said, grabbing his shoulders to try and calm him down. " Hey listen I've got something to do so I'll see you tomorrow, okay Chase?" Not waitng for an answer, Lola left the room, leaving Chase and Zoey alone.

(**CHASE AND ZOEY ARE IN THE DORM ROOM JUST CHATTING….)**

"So, I'm im-ing Michael and all of a sudden Mark just yells out 'AH!!!!!!!' and the whole class turns to look at him and Stacy is pinning him on the floor. So Bender breaks them up and asks Stacy what the matter was. And she says that she got angry because Mark didn't agree with her that Logan was hot and spicy. Then Michael tries to defend Mark so he says,' maybe he was talking about you' so then stacy just started crying and she just leaves the room like that!" Chase related from one of his earlier classes that day.

" hehe funny story" Zoey acknowledged with a disinterested tone.

"Zoey, normally you laugh at all my stories. And this one was actually funny. Whats wrong?" Chase asked. "its really nothing chase, im just tired." She replied, trying to cover up what was really bugging her. Chase knew that she was lying, but decided not to pursue the matter further so he called it a night and walked her back to her dorm.

While walking past the fountain, Zoey asks Chase if they could sit down for a while to talk. "Ok" he says, sitting down, " What do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Zoey asks. Chase is stunned at the question and takes some time to recover to think of a suitable answer. An answer a friend would give.

" Do you really need me to tell you what probably everyone knows? You really are pretty, Zoe. Why do you even have to ask?" Chase asks, reasonably satisfied with his answer.

" Its just that everyone seems to be getting boyfriends and I'm like the only girl in this freakin school who hasn't kissed a boy in my life. I mean lola has tons of boys asking for dates. Tomorrow she even has a date with you. And even Quinn has Mark. And I've got no one." Zoey exclaimed.

Chase was shocked that she was keeping all these built in emotions inside. But one thing that she said got him thinking. ' who hasn't kissed a boy in my life.' 'Maybe I could give her first' he thought. Quickly he shook the thoughts out of his mind. Steadying himself he decided to try and solve her dilemma. " you know, I'm not really good at this. Consoling people when they feel upset. But, I mean, you are the smartest, funniest, prettiest and any boy would be lucky to be your boyfriend. You deserve someone special Zoe. And that someone would really be worth waiting for" Chase finished,hoping he had done a good job.

Zoey was elated. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her. Sure, he didn't say that he loved her but there was still hope. And following Chase's words, she knew that special someone for her was him. " you know Matthews, you're better at this than you think you are." She said to him.

"I try, Brooks"

With that and a big hug, they left to their respective dorms, each one a large grin shining on their faces.


	4. The Date

**A/N: OKAY I THOGUHT THIS STORY WAS NOT BAD…. I DEFINITELY EXPECTED MORE REVIEWS THOUGH. I MEAN IF THE OPINION IS THAT THE STORY IS NOT REALLY GOOD THAN SAY IT IN A REVIEW. I'LL STOP THIS STORY AND IF YOU WANT IT TO CARRY ON THEN PLS REVIEW.**

**4. THE DATE**

Both Zoey and Chase slept soundly and happily the previous night. Their 10 pm chat had left them both in the highest of spirits. However, today was the day that Chase and Lola went on their 'date'.

(**ITS 5 PM. CHASE AND LOLA ARE IN HER DORM WRITING OUT THE PLAY)**

"So then Jack can leave the room and then his mom can just mutter to herself about how self-conscious kids were nowadays. Then it just cuts to the scene where Paul and Stephanie are having their conversation. Then we just end right then and there. What d'you think?" Chase asked. " that's great. You know, you really have a great writing mind, Chase" Lola replied.

" Well, thanks, you know, we've finished the script already. How bout we just think of casting and who's gonna do the props and all that?" he asked.

"okay but could we like do it later? I'm kinda hungry. Can we go to sushi rox now?" Lola asked, rubbing her stomach.

"um, ok, sure, but its only 6 you know. How are you so hungry so early in the evening?" Chase asked, grabbing his dorm keys and leading the way out followed by Lola.

"well I just don't normally eat anything for lunch." She replied. " what?" chase said, visibly shocked. " how can you not love lunch? The potatoes, the chicken. I personally love everything about it. The most perfect time of the day."

"yeah well I don't need you telling me your favourite eating times.." she retorted jokingly.

With that, they laughed a bit and headed out to Sushi Rox. They were eating all kinds of Japanese food, talking, laughing with each other and having a great time when……..

"Ow!" Lola suddenly yelled out, causing a few people to turn and stare in their direction. Chase, oblivious to the attention that Lola's little yelp had caused, asked, " what? What's wrong? What happened?" Chase asked, obviously concerned.

Lola was embarrassed at the disruption she had caused in the eatery. Therefore, she tried to play down her injury.

"Oh its nothing really Chase, my finger just accidentally grazed the fire on the candle on our table." She said like it was no big deal, although it was hurting like hell.

"You okay? Lemme see your hand" Chase said, and without waiting for a response, grabbed her hand and was checking her hand for burns or any blisters when, with the most perfect timing, Zoey walked in, only to see Chase holding Lola's hand. She was fuming. But she knew she had to try and remain calm. So she decided to see if they would tell her the truth that they were dating. So she walked up to their table and 'sweetly' asked, " Gee, I didn't realize you guys really were a couple. You know, you should have told me the other day when I asked you."

"zoey? I didn't notice you come in. And, um, seriously Zoe, we're not a couple." Zoey looked at Lola to see if she would tell her he was lying. Bt to her surprise, she simply nodded her head vigourously.

Zoey was mad. Not only was the boy she loved dating someone else, they also didn't admit it. Whatever calmness that Zoey had was replaced with a vicious anger. " OH COME OF IT CHASE. THIS WHOLE FRIKIN CAMPUS, INCLUDING ME, KNOWS THAT YOU'RE DATING LOLA. WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HOLDING HER HAND, TO CHECK FOR BURNS?" She then stormed out of the restaurant without giving a chance for Lola and Chase to respond.

" You couldn't be more right Zoe." Chase muttered under his breath.

**A/N: OKAY, MY CHAPTERS SEEM TO BE GETTING LONGER. ALSO PLS REMEMBER THE A/N AT THE TOP. AT LEAST 10 REVIWS PLS. I RELI WANNA SEE WHAT OTHER READERS THINK OF IT. EVEN IF YOU THINK ITS BAD, JUST SAY SO. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE KNOWING HOW TO IMPROVE MY WRITING. I HAVE BEEN READING FANFICTION FOR OVER A YEAR NOW SO I'VE BEEN TRYING TO EMULATE MY WRITING STYLE INTO THAT OF OTHER WRITERS HERE. SO REMEMBER, 10 REVIEWS BY 5TH APRIL OR THE STORY IS DELETED. HOPE TO SEE THE REVIEWS.**

**PEACE.**


End file.
